


Intoxicated I Love You

by Raven_River



Series: Stories Based On Songs [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance, SayWeCanFly
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 02:37:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4986871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_River/pseuds/Raven_River
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the song of the same name by SayWeCanFly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intoxicated I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so there isn't actually any names in this thing so theoretically it could be any two boys but as I wrote it I saw them as Gerard and Frank (narrated by Frank).

I was more than a little surprised when you started talking to me – I didn’t realise you even knew my name. I certainly knew yours but to be honest, it was hard not to. Everyone was always talking about you, and when they weren’t you were planning something so that they would. Like that time when the gossip about you getting with all the cheerleaders had died down and you got suspended for coming into as a girl and pretending you were blind. It was hilarious and you knew it. You didn’t care that you’d just gotten suspended because it had had the desired effect; everyone was tlking about you again.

 

I blinked and focused on your face, yes it was definitely you. A little drunk perhaps, but definitely you. I guessed that you just wanted someone to talk to; someone who was less drunk than your friends but I don’t know why you chose me. Maybe it was because I was all by myself, just watching. Maybe it was because you hadn’t conquered me yet. I mean, why would you bother with the short punk guy in the corner? Whatever the reason, you came and talked to me that day. I didn’t think there would be much harm in indulging in a drunk guy’s wishes I went along with you. I kept my thoughts t myself and even when you got up and got a couple of beers I smiled and nodded and drunk the damn things. It was only when you pushed me up against the wall and attached your lips to mine that I realised how much I’d drunk. You were so warm though, and your lips were so soft that I didn’t mind, not really. It didn’t matter that we were both boys and that I hadn’t told anyone yet; I was too fuzzy to care about that either. You pressed me up against the wall and I could feel your hip digging into me as our lips moved together. We were that perfect amount drunk that it felt like the best kiss I’d ever had. I’d forgotten how you never stayed with anyone; at that moment everything was perfect. You tasted like beer with an underlying tang of coffee. It surprised me when you whispered “I want you to be my first one and I want your first one to be me.”

It didn’t occur to me until later that you’d probably slept with half our year so I just nodded and let you drag me away. We stumbled down the stairs in search of a room. It was pretty obvious what we were doing – even to a room of intoxicated seventeen year olds, but we know nobody cares. We finally found a room and you shortened my breath with a heart stopping kiss. You gave me a million dollar smile and lay down on the floor. You pulled me on top of you and kissed me again, in fast hard pulls that left me gasping; then you slowed down and took your time. I let my hands wander all over your torso, and pressed kisses to your neck. Your head thudded back against the floor and you moaned in pleasure. We were so out of it that neither of us noticed the group of your friends peering through the darkness at us. I remembered everything but I forgot to lock the door.

You, my dear, were so sincere that I almost believed it. Almost. Your eyes were bright and my chest was tight as we came closer and closer together. We both knew it wasn’t right but we couldn’t stop, not then. We were too far gone.

Afterwards we stumbled through the door and you were holding my hand. Our friends won’t let us live it down, I know them. Even in ten years, you’re going to be drunk one night and someone’s gonna come out with “remember you got fucked by the short punk kid?” and you’re gonna laugh and say “yeah I was really drunk that night! He was really awful!”

As they cheered and slapped us on our backs I couldn’t stop grinning. I was so proud to finally be a man. Maybe now I’d be accepted – I could see it all, we were gonna be forever. Kittle did I know that I was nothing more than a one night stand.

 

I couldn’t believe it when the Monday after you blanked me completely, made fun of me just like always. My heart broke then; I’d really thought I’d meant something to you. I managed to stutter something out about last night, ending with a mumbled “I love you”. You and your friends let out a loud belly laugh at that.

“I was drunk,” you finally managed to splutter. “I don’t love you and I never did. You’re just a number in my pocket so get the hell over it.”

I could feel tears prick my eyelids as I turned and walked away, defeated. I don’t know why I ever believed you. You’d seemed so sincere but maybe you were with everyone, I don’t know. I hope not. I’d like to think that even if I was just a one night stand we had something special.

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics:
> 
>  
> 
> And here I thought we would just be talking,   
> little did I know we'd be taking chances in the closet.
> 
> You get a little drunk and you let a little loose.   
> I might as well shut my mouth and have a couple drinks too.   
> You push me up against the wall,   
> and I can feel your hips and the bittersweet movement of our lips.   
> You whisper to me, "I want you to be my first one and I want your first one to be me."
> 
> We better find a room as we stumble down the stairs.   
> And everybody knows but we know nobody cares.   
> You shorten my breath and you lay down on the floor.   
> I remember everything but I forgot to lock the door.
> 
> And you, my dear, are so sincere with the way you're breathing.   
> And your eyes are bright, my chest is tight.   
> We both know this isn't right, this isn't right.
> 
> We stumble through the door and you're holding my hand   
> and all of our friends won't let us live it down.  
> And I was so proud to finally be a man,   
> but little did I know that this was nothing but a one night stand, oh.
> 
> And you, my dear, are so sincere   
> with the way you're breathing.   
> And your eyes are bright, my chest is tight.   
> We both know this isn't right, this isn't right.
> 
> Now you're screaming, "I don't love you and I never did.   
> You're just a number in my pocket so get the hell over it." [x6]
> 
> So get the hell over it


End file.
